Grinch Night All Over Again
by Big Monkey Pictures
Summary: Based on the 1977 screenplay, a whole new adventure is going on in Cinderella's kingdom (which is where the Who's moved into to stay away from the Grinch). Watch when Euchariah Who goes out on Grinch Night for the second time, but this time, washed up in Cinderella's castle, with her mice friends.
1. Prologue

**A Brief Note From Big Monkey Pictures **

Hello Folks!

I am just writing this note to give you the description about this story. You'll see your favourite characters (if they are your favourite characters at all) from the disney movie "_Cinderella_". Who are Jaq and Gus, with their other micey gang. You'll also see Euchariah Who, from the TV special "_Halloween Is Grinch Night_" with all your favourite songs, as well as some new songs and new versions of your favourite songs. You may then find out that instead of the Greegrumps growling and the Hakken Krakks yowling, it will be the Poku Pokus shouting and the Moku Mokus pouting. So what are waiting for, let's go on to the story.

Yours Sincerely ... Big Monkey Pictures

XOXO


	2. The Starting Of Grinch Night

**Narrator Poem:**

In a far away kingdom filled with romance,

The people of this place had a happy chance.

There was always lots of fun and games,

All was created by a who named James.

With also a castle who is owned by Cinderella,

To stay away from her stepmother, Anastasia and Drizella.

**B.M.P Poem:**

At this town (or kingdom) the whole place was filled with who's, all except for Cinderella's stepmother and stepsisters, and the people who lived in the castle. The who's were having a lot of fun outside, like kids going on seesaws, women planting roses, or kids playing ball. But one ball had been blowing away because of a wind that was coming.

**Narrator Poem:**

But that night there were brown clouds in the sky,

So the who's must get inside before they fly.

They know entirely what it really is tonight,

Way all over again it is Grinch Night.

**B.M.P Poem:**

Every who in the town had all retreated back into their houses. They didn't want to stay out on a strong windy night. There were once a family (well perhaps a grand family if you would like to say) with a man named Grandpa Josiah, a woman named Grandma Mariah, with their grandson Euchariah. There were other children in this house with unknown names for us. Grandpa Josiah must warn his family about Grinch Night. Read this new song I've written...

**Song Poem:**

**("I Wouldn't Go Out On A Night Like This" - Josiah)**

I suggest we stay indoors tonight.

I suggest we lock ourselves in tight.

Tonight, you know won't go quite right.

You can tell by the smell of the wind.

It sounds like another one's coming, Another Grinch Night might commence.

I wouldn't go out on a night like this for a dollar and 50 cents.

**B.M.P Poem:**

Always starts when that Sour-Sweet Wind begins a-howlin'.

Sour-Sweet Wind across the tree stumps on the wrong side of Izle's Pond.

When the wind wakes up the Poku Poku's from their sleep inside the tree stumps.

And all the Poku Poku's start a-shoutin'.

And that shoutin' and that howlin' runkles and grunkles up the pond.

**Song Poem:**

** (Continuing "I Wouldn't Go Out On A Night Like This" - Josiah)**

And that's why I'm suggesting to all you ladies, kids and gents,

I wouldn't go out on a night like this,

For two dollars and 50 cents...

**Narrator Poem: **

So all that howling and all that shouting,

Would also cause the Moku Moku's to start pouting.

All that shouting and pouting would annoy the Grinch,

All the way from Mount Crumpit in ever one inch.

The Grinch would not tolerate any of that,

He would simply have to do something about that.

And the Grinch would start prowling,

By all that shouting, pouting and howling.

**Song Poem:**

**(Continuing "I Wouldn't Go Out On A Night Like This" - Josiah)**

So I suggest we stay indoors tonight,

Our problems are immense.

I wouldn't go out on Grinch Night,

for six dollars and 60 cents.

**B.M.P Poem: **

So the Grinch had to decide to go out with the Paraphernalia wagon once again, but he didn't have Max anymore. It has been a year since the Grinch tried to get to Whoville on Grinch Night. Max was overworked from the Grinch so then he decided to go live with Euchariah. But now the Grinch thought he would have to bring the Paraphernalia wagon down himself. But everything in this world had changed, because of Cinderella's castle, Mount Crumpit had been removed from Whoville, he thought. But the Grinch could still hear all that shouting and pouting from the new kingdom. So then he decided, 'Hmm, maybe, if I get another friend to do all my work, then I shall get all the way from hear to Whoville.'

But he searched everywhere for another dog, but never would he find one. 'Anyway, it's a wonderful night for eyebrows. It's a wonderful night for teeth. It's a wonderful night for Grinch Night.'

'And the good news is,' the Grinch continued, 'that there are now new people who had moved away from that kingdom. Or maybe Mount Crumpit was removed once I fell asleep.'

He had wondered which ever one it was. But had always thought for the rest of his life that it was actually, when Mount Crumpit was switched around. But actually for the others, the Who's got away from Whoville and came to a far away land full of romance. Only just a few Who's had stayed behind because Cinderella's stepmother and stepsisters had to keep trying to get her out of that castle forever. So they will let her do all their chores once again.

Suddenly, something strange happened in the sky. The Grinch looked up and saw a firebolt coming down towards earth. Once it landed and blew a few things up on Mount Crumpit, the thing flew up in the air and it landed right near the Grinch. It was another dog which had once saw the Grinch while he was trying to find his new pet dog. He wore a uniform that had the letter "U" on it, and wore a cape. It was a superhero dog.

'I think I can help,' it said.

'Alright then,' replied the Grinch. 'Come in my home and I will show you something.'

**Narrator Poem:**

The Grinch's new dog came inside his home,

And he put him inside a very large dome,

To hypnotize him and confuse his Chrome.

**B.M.P Poem: **

'Now, tell me your name please?' asked the Grinch greedily.

'Underdog my master,' answered the superhero dog.

'Ok, now I'm coming to get you out.' So when the Grinch unlocked the very huge dome, he let underdog out and told him, 'Bring me the "Paraphernalia" wagon.' (You would love to ride that).

'Yes master.'

So underdog got the Paraphernalia wagon and went to go down to the old Whoville so they can all be confronted by surreal imaginary, numerous monsters that Euchariah had entered once he tried to stop the Grinch. In fact the Sour-Sweet Wind blew in both towns.

* * *

Back in the new Whoville which was in Cinderella's kingdom, Grandma Mariah had called the Euphemism, to ask if the Grinch is coming once again. That was where Sergeant Samuel McPherson works.

'Woah,' he said. 'Attention Whoville, attention. The Grinch isn't coming here, I repeat, the Grinch is not coming here.'

Every who down in Whoville had all cheered. They were all on the phone listening to the Euphemism.

'Just kidding,' he continued, 'he's just taking care of the other town as quick as he can.'

Every who down in Whoville had stopped cheering and had all moaned their "Aw"s and cried 'Boohoo'.

'Wait a minute,' said Sergeant Samuel McPherson. 'The Grinch is telling his dog to just go to our old town.'

He can't have a dog anymore, thought Euchariah. I have his dog, why is he acting like that he does have one.

'But wait,' Sergeant Samuel McPherson continued. 'It isn't who they usually call "Max", it is some superhero dog.'

**Narrator Poem: **

Every who down in Whoville had all gasped,

Only most of them fainted and collapsed.

Until once something unexpected is going on,

Up in the castle near the town all the way on.


	3. Grinch Night In Cinderella's Castle

**B.M.P Poem:**

In Cinderella's castle just in her room, some of her lovable mice who help her get ready in the mornings are here to meet you. Ones who we know is what I will call out for you. Jaq, the thin mouse with scruffy hair and a fast kind of pidgin English and dressed in red. Gus, the fat and chubby mouse with the even more broken English than Jaq. Mary, Jaq's one and only girlfriend with a blue cloth and dressed in pink. Perla, another female mouse who helps Cinderella get ready in the mornings and dressed in purple. Along with Suzy, Perla's closest friend who also helps Cinderella get ready in the mornings, but this time dressed in yellow.

There were other mice with names that we know, but for the rest ... they have unknown names. There were twins whose names were Bert and Mert, they both wore the same clothes and had the same faces and do the same things together. And a small mouse named Luke, who is one of Jaq's friends along with the twins that go out on adventures.

**Narrator Poem:**

And from that night forward, there came the wind,

It drifted in the castle and the mice had spinned.

They had never in their lives been floating in air.

So they all must retreat to make it all fair.

**B.M.P Poem: **

As the Sour-Sweet Wind drifted into the castle and had caught the mice. They tried struggling and squirming, until they got out of the wind's grip. Every mouse in this house had retreated to their mouse house to stay safe from Sour-Sweet Wind. So maybe the Grinch may be coming to the new Whoville (except for the termaine's) at any time now. Who cares what Sergeant Samuel McPherson says, it's just too dangerous to go out on Grinch Night, because the Grinch may catch you.

'Hmm,' said Jaq while he was inside, also with his fast pidgin English. 'The Grinchy looks like he's not coming. The Grinchey is mean fellow. The Grinchey wants to catch us.' he nodded to Gus and Mary who were with him in this little room.

**Narrator Poem: **

After Jaq, Gus and Mary had all went inside,

The Sour-Sweet Wind was blowing maybe beside,

The door when the others were calling 'Oh My!',

And the wind was calling 'Fee Fun Fo Fie.'

They had to think of something, and do it very fast,

While finally, they thought of something at last.

**B.M.P Poem:**

'We know just what to do,' said Mary after everyone heard silence.

And all they did was try to walk out and see if the wind would catch the little ones again. First of all, they opened the door, Jaq was the first to just sneak out. There was no noise, the was no blizzard of air. It was safe, all because Cinderella closed the window. But the strong wind was still trying to burst in. It won't be long until the window will be closed.

'You know what,' said Jaq. 'Cinderelly doesn't know what she's thinking about.' So now, read this other song:

**Song Poem: **

**("Why Is It Grinchey Night" - Mice [Cinderella]) **

**(Jaq)**

Cinderelly doesn't know what she's thinking,

Soon the window will go off clinking,

And nobody will be ever ever blinking,

Until they have seen a big wind come in.

**(Mary)**

The Grinchey wants to catch us all,

For those either tall or small.

**(Gus)**

We're effected without no more light,

And so why is it Grinchey Night.

**(All at once)**

No one knows.

**(Jaq)**

When Cinderelly was so very sad,

When she almost to be glad.

Magic Fairy made us ten times taller,

Now we're back as ten times smaller.

**(Gus)**

Tonight the very mean old Grinchey.

**(Mary)**

Will come here 'cause he's so pinchey.

Maybe why is it Grinchey Night.

**(Jaq)**

When the Grinchey has never been so bright.

Cinderelly is in very much danger,

The Grinchey is never a changer.

**(Gus)**

He never becomes very nice.

**(Mary)**

He could eat every one of us mice.

**(Gus)**

Now he'll come invade us twice.

**(Jaq)**

And chop us into spicy spice.

And why is it Grinchey Night,

The Grinchey is impossible to fight.

**(All together)**

Why is it Grinchey Night,

Without no sun,

Or light.

**Narrator Poem:**

So the mice who were so afraid of the Grinch,

Were starting to back away from the window by an inch.

Soon the window will go off clinking again,

It should have been left by some very impressive men.

**B.M.P Poem: **

So then while the mice had once again retreated back to their tiny little mouse holes, Jaq, Gus, Bert, Mert and Luke had gone in altogether this time. Cinderella must be wondering what will happen very shortly. If it weren't for her, the air will go angrier, and it will grow stronger. And very soon, the window burst open with a very loud thud, even Lucifer (the mice's old enemy) had been blown in. But then, he had ran out of the room just as Cinderella went to check what had happened and hadn't even noticed a thing. Very soon, Lucifer found Pom-Pom (the mice's new enemy) and had fallen in love with her, and Pom-Pom fell in love with Lucifer.

In the mouse-hole, the mice were locking themselves in tight. So the Sour-Sweet Wind doesn't even blow them away like it did last time, but in the castle. Jaq had come up with a plan lately after they finished locking the doors from the dreadful wind. So he said: 'Listen here, listen here. I've got an idea.'

Gus, Bert, Mert and Luke had rounded up around Jaq so he could whisper to them.

'We can stop the Grinchey,' he whispered. 'We can stop his wagon, and we should be carefee, it is dangerous. '

All the other mice had agreed with Jaq's wonderful plan, so off they went telling everyone else.

**Narrator Poem: **

While the mice went off to go stop the Grinch,

They had a little plan and did it with a clinch.

And as Jaq says 'We should be carefee',

When they go out and never felt like being free.

The mice went to jump off the castle window,

But the Sour-Sweet Wind blew them back through the window.

There was nowhere to go, there was nowhere to run,

So the mice would not even have any fun.


	4. Euchariah Who Goes Out To Do

**B.M.P Poem: **

Back at Whoville, the who's were still listening to what the Sergeant was saying. Grandma Mariah was interested in some ways of how the Grinch was taking over the other town. The Grinch tried to get the Wuzzy Woozoo again (the last one to live) but had failed once again.

'So I bet the Grinch won't ever try to hunt down that Wuzzy Woozoo, no matter what,' Sergeant Samuel McPherson was telling the Whos.

The Grinch had once again been smashed into another brickle bush, and was getting them off him as though it was hurting.

'I have brickles in the britches,' he said. 'I could be sore for a month.'

'I suspect that the Grinch is still going to hurry up to get to here,' said Sergeant Samuel McPherson. 'I think that ... hold on, wait a minute or two.'

Euchariah Who was thinking that he would go stop the Grinch just like last time. Max was hiding under his bed by the Sour-Sweet Wind blowing people off their shimmers.

Euchariah looked under his to see Max hiding and said, 'Oh, what's the matter boy? There's nothing to be worried about.' Suddenly Max looked up at Euchariah. 'Do you want to come out with me?' Max suddenly whined and didn't show his expression. 'Oh poor doggie, maybe you should wait here while I go out.'

Then Euchariah got back up and went to go and see what was going to happen next.

**Narrator Poem: **

Euchariah Who went to listen to the Sergeant,

And to see if it really is really urgent.

Grandma Mariah was listening to it on the phone,

While some other who's were watching it on tv alone.

And Euchariah went to do the same thing,

But he had to collect the wireless piece of string.

**B.M.P Poem: **

The Sergeant saw the Grinch finishing the last brickle back at the Euphemism, and he was moaning and walking lumpily back on board on his Paraphernalia Wagon.

While back at the house of the family with _iah_ at the end of their names, Euchariah was watching the Whovision show about mice trying to hide from things that could hurt them. His cousin Sandiah Who had come in to watch it with him. 'What's happening?' she asked.

'Well, an eagle is trying to catch a mouse Sandiah,' replied Euchariah.

'Hey that's not very nice,' said Sandiah. 'Why is it catching the mice?'

'Because the Eagle is their prey.'

'I think those little mice can just tell that mean bird to not hurt them.'

'Mice don't talk, they mostly squeak.'

'Well do you know what Euchariah, I'm not watching the rest of this, I'm going to listen for what the Grinch may be doing.'

So Sandiah had left the room while there came an advertising on the screen after the show finished. It said that there was now Shrink Drinks available.

**Narrator Poem: **

Whenever anyone would have a sip of the drink,

They would always easily unexpectedly shrink,

Don't know why, because I cannot think.

**B.M.P Poem: **

While the advertising was finished, Euchariah turned off the Whovision, and went out of this room to get to the other room. Grandpa Josiah was still watching the Sour-Sweet Wind go by while the others were just standing around doing nothing but listening to what Sergeant Samuel McPherson has to say about the Grinch.

'The Grinch only has three more houses to go,' he said from the telephone. Every Who in Whoville was listening on there phone. 'I repeat, the Grinch has only three more houses to go, until he can get the rest of us.'

'This isn't good,' said Grandma Mariah, 'don't you think Josiah?'

'No way,' said Grandpa Josiah still with his back facing the whole family. 'That Grinch has to get over it. If the Poku Poku's start a-shoutin' and the Moku Moku's start a-poutin', how come that would annoy the Grinch?'

'We don't know,' said Euchariah. 'But Grandpa, on a Who-ad, there was something called a "Shrink Drink" and it's available in stores right now-'

'Yes we know Euchariah,' said Grandpa Josiah finally turning around and facing his Grandson. 'I just bought it two days ago. What's up with that drink?'

'I can just give it to the Grinch,' Euchariah answered.

In the Euphemism, Sergeant Samuel McPherson was now busy looking around town. He told all the Who's of Whoville that. So he looked up at Cinderella's castle to see some little brown mice looking out the window.

'Attention everybody!' he cried. 'Attention! There are mice inside Cinderella's castle! There's a lot of them! Cinderella would freak out seeing that many mice fleeing around the place.'

Then he turned back to see what the Grinch was doing.

* * *

Back at the castle, Jaq and Gus were looking around the whole town, to think about going on this journey. But if they were bigger, they could finally go out. Which incase, the fairy godmother and the other characters from Cinderella won't even bother to appear in the story. So their stuck as this forever. They looked around and hoping that the Grinch won't come down ever.

'Grinchey mustn't come. Grinchey will be stopped,' said Jaq.

'Zuk-Zuk, no more Grinchey,' said Gus.

'Zuk-Zuk, Grinchey can be stopped by little Who.'

As you can see, when they are saying "Zuk", they mean "yes". They jumped off the step of the window, and ran back to their mouse-holes (including secret ones if you would like to mind, the secret mouse-holes are very hard to find).

'I hope the little Who can stop the Grinchey again,' said Jaq.

So when Gus was going his own way back, Jaq was off to meet Mary.

**Narrator Poem: **

Back at Whoville the Euphemism was still spying,

On the Grinch and pretending that he's not lying,

Euchariah wanted to go out, and though he was trying.

**B.M.P Poem: **

'Euchariah,' said Grandma Mariah. 'You cannot go outside on Grinch Night, it is too dangerous and you must stay away.'

'But grandma,' said Euchariah. 'I've gotta stop the Grinch again. You know I've done it last year.'

'I'll think about that _later_ then.'

**Narrator Poem: **

So Grandma Mariah went to her room to think about it,

While Grandpa Josiah went and caught a split,

On Euchariah who was almost drawn in a pit,

Which would mean that his glasses would not also fit.

**B.M.P Poem: **

So then Euchariah looked straight up at Grandpa Josiah, who looked like he was in a hurry.

'Sorry about that,' said Grandpa Josiah. 'I am just rushing to your Grandmother's room, and to confront her.'

'Alright then Grandpa,' said Euchariah. 'But I would have to give this drink to the Sergeant just incase.'

He turned straight to the locked door in the centre of the house. He walked right to it. Grandma Mariah had come out of her bedroom and watched what happened.

'Euchariah!' she called out. 'What are you doing?'

'I have to head for the Euphemism,' replied Euchariah.

'No you can't,' said Grandpa Josiah. 'No one goes to the Euphemism on a night like this.'

But Euchariah unlocked and opened the door to get outside, but the Sour-Sweet Wind was trying to blow it off.

'But I gotta,' he said while the wind was blowing the door. 'It's the only way.'

Suddenly the door shut tight, and Euchariah was finally outside for the second time on Grinch Night.

'Euchariah!' Grandma Mariah called out again, 'be careful out there. It's very very windy.'

But Euchariah kept trying to push himself through the wind while it was brushing his face. It was so cool and it was freezing, but he had to keep up with it. He was carrying the Shrink Drink with him just incase. Suddenly a flash of lightning had almost struck him. A small branch was flying in the air coming to Euchariah's way. It knocked the Shrink Drink out of his hands. Then a even huger one came and knocked him off the ground and into the air.

The Shrink Drink was right in front of him now. He was bouncing on the ground by the wind, but he finally got hold of the drink, when it was being pushed by a bunch of leaves on a tree. More lighting stuck, which blew Euchariah almost into the sky. He lost his grip of the Shrink Drink, which had accidentally fell into his mouth as the cap came off. He got it out of his mouth right before drinking the whole lot. He dropped the drink and it was falling and being blown. Another struck of lighting hit Euchariah, who was now falling near the castle.

Before he was unconscious, his body seemed to be getting smaller and smaller by the minute


	5. While Euchariah Was At The Castle

**Narrator Poem:**

Euchariah Who woke up in a town hall room,

Where people were staring at him ready for his doom.

Up stood a eighteenth-century judge,

Which looked like that all over his face was fudge.

But wait, they weren't any old eighteenth-century ministers,

They were the imaginary monsters dressed also like sinisters.

**B.M.P Poem:**

'Euchariah Who,' said the judge monster. 'With a family with _iah_ at the end of their names, the Who who lives in Whoville, we commit your crimes of running away from the Grinch.'

Euchariah stood up scared stiff.

'But. But-'

'And you have therefore been found ... _Guilty_!'

'No. No, you don't understand.'

But the judge and the other ministers dressed as sinisters would not listen to every word he said, 'And as for punishment for your vicious crimes ... _Execution_!'

Euchariah was now trying to run away, but was chained and could not go anywhere.

'No,' he said.

'Do you have anything to say for yourself?' asked the judge with fudge on his face.

'I was only just trying to stop him from coming to Whoville,' said Euchariah.'But the wind had blown me away, and I had come to the castle.'

'Aye!' barked the judge. 'You were sneaking into that castle without permission! You were living with the mice!'

"Mice", Euchariah thought, why would I want to live with mice. Mice are just animals, and I'm not one of them.

So then the judge with fudge all over his face ordered his ministers dressed as sinisters to take Euchariah to prison, where he will forever be in a hell-ground becoming a slave. And after twenty years, they will kill him.

'Please!' Euchariah tried to call out loudly. 'I didn't do anything wrong!'

'Well then why did you stay away from Grinch Night with the mice!' yelled the judge.

'I don't know what you're talking about,' Euchariah was now so scared that he could only say a loud whisper. The ministers had a firm grip on him that he could never get out of their tight grip.

'You know exactly what I'm talking about!' barked the Judge with fudge. 'Remove him from my sight!'

The ministers dressed as sinisters put Euchariah in a coffin where he could never get out, as it fell into hell.

* * *

Euchariah got up sound awake but only his eyes were still closed, he knew he was awake that time. So when he opened his eyes, he was laying on a giant feather. He didn't even have his glasses on, so he thought he saw what looked like four brown figures standing right in front of him. So when he put on his glasses and looked at the figures, he gasped to see what they really were. He was expecting them to be Asian people which were actually mice wearing clothes with brown fur.

There was a thin mouse with scruffy hair and wore red. There was a fat mouse with a yellow shirt and a green cloth as a hat, same with the thin mouse's but instead his was red. One which seemed to be a female dressed in pink and wearing a scarf. And there was another female looking mouse in yellow and a green cloth as a hat. Euchariah backed away from them all when he thought they were about to harm him. But the mice was still standing there and staring at him.

'Don't run away please,' said the thin mouse dressed in red.

Euchariah couldn't believe what he just said. But it seemed like a fast kind of pidgin english.

'What,' said Euchariah, 'you're not goin' to harm me.'

'No no no no no,' said the mouse in red again. 'We're keeping you safe from the Grinchey.'

'The _Grinchey_,' said Euchariah confused. 'Wait, don't you mean the Grinch.'

'Yes, we did mean the Grinchey,' said the female mouse in yellow.

'_Grinch_,' muttered Euchariah.

These talking mice were strange. They couldn't even get the Grinch's name right. He hoped they could get his name right. So they looked like they had ignored the little Who boy, because they hadn't answered back.

'Well are you alright,' the female mouse in pink suddenly asked sweetly. 'You're not hurt or anything?'

'Um,' replied Euchariah, 'no. I'm fine thank you.' The female mouse dressed in pink didn't answer anything back. Euchariah stared at the mice unpleasantly. 'How did I get here?'

'You fell in my arms,' answered the thin mouse dressed in red.

'But how?'

'I was going to hug Mary, until you came down from outside. So Gus Gus here came to carry you in here.' The mouse dressed in red patted the fat mouse on the shoulder and smiled at Euchariah.

'Who's Mary?' said Euchariah once again. He was getting interested in story this.

'My girlfriend,' replied the thin mouse.

So he helped Euchariah up from the big feather. He must've thought that once he had drunken the Shrink Drink, he ended up all the way to here.

'Let's go out in Cinderelly's room,' said the fat mouse.

I think that they meant Cinderella, thought Euchariah. He had learned all about Cinderella, but had not heard about her keeping mice as pets.

'What's your name?' asked the female mouse in yellow sweetly.

'Euchariah Who miss,' replied Euchariah.

'Euchariee,' said the thin mouse in red.

'Sorry, it's called _Euchariah_,' blurted Euchariah then thought, Gosh these mice are really strange.

'Oh, sorry Euchariee,' said the mouse dressed in red.

Why couldn't they get his name right? Their English's are really broken is what that is.

**Narrator Poem:**

Now that Euchariah was trapped with these mice,

They couldn't say his name right but were nice.

They had recently gotten his name wrong twice,

But no cats should be seen, or then they will slice.

**B.M.P Poem:**

The mice and Euchariah were walking to an exit (which would mean that it is outside of the mouse-hole), they went outside of the hole, then came into a room which was all pink and girly. But Euchariah wouldn't mind at all. The fat mouse with a yellow shirt had pat Euchariah on the back and said, 'What do you think?'

'Well,' said the small Who boy. 'Maybe ... Um ... It's pitch perfect.'

'Well we're glad about that,' replied the female mouse dressed in yellow.

'But anyway,' said Euchariah. 'Don't any of you guys have any names.'

The mice all introduced the Who to themselves. The thin mouse with scruffy hair and dressed in red said his name was Jaq. The fat mouse with a yellow shirt and a green cloth for a hat was already introduced, so his name was Gus, but he seemed to have been called Gus Gus, but Euchariah new the truth about his actual name. The female mouse in pink and wearing a scarf said her name was Perla. And the other female mouse who was dressed in yellow said her name was Suzy.

'Well,' said Euchariah. 'That's interesting, and cute.'

'Oh that's so sweet,' said Perla sweetly.

'Well anyway, I hope my grandpa and grandma are still having some extra time alone at home with the others,' said Euchariah.

'Really,' said Jaq.

'I hope so,' replied Euchariah.

**Narrator Poem:**

But they weren't having a good time at home,

They were just lost without their little gnome.

Which meant our hero who was about to stop the Grinch,

But now the Grinch is coming to an inch,

To Whoville and give every Who a pinch.


	6. The Grinch Creeps Ever Closer

**B.M.P Poem:**

Back at the house which was owned by the family with _iah_ at the end of their names, Grandpa Josiah and Grandma Mariah was wondering why Euchariah was taking so long.

'We should have never let him go out again,' said Grandma Mariah.

'I know that Mariah,' said Grandpa Josiah. 'But maybe if he was really careful of stopping that Grinch...' so then he paused, then he sighed. 'What was I even thinking.'

'_You_ are the problem Josiah.'

'Me, why _me_. Well then we'll have to call for him again.'

The other kids were hiding under their beds to try and stay away from the Grinch's terror. The grandparents were opening up some of the windows to call out for Euchariah. But the Sour-Sweet Wind was just blowing them over and over again. Max was joining the kids but was moaning.

'Euchariah!' yelled Grandpa Josiah. 'Euchariah!'

'Oh Euchariah,' yelled Grandma Mariah, 'please come home!'

'Euchariah!'

**Song Poem: **

**(As The Grinch Creeps Ever Closer - Chorus)**

As the Grinch creeps ever closer to your little front yard gates, he's engaged in Grinchey practices that every Who abominates.

He defoliates, depreciates, deflating all the things he hates, and frequently expectorates.

Woah-oh, the acts, he activates.

He castigates.

He blastigates.

And while all of Whoville sits and waits the fates that it anticipates, his wagon wheel obliterates and decimates and flattenates ten thousand little flowers.

**B.M.P Poem:**

So then Grandpa Josiah and Grandma Mariah were still trying to get Euchariah to come back home. But there was no sign of him anywhere.

'Euchariah!' yelled Grandma Mariah. 'Oh where are you Euchariah!'

'Euchariah!' yelled Grandpa Josiah.

Indeed the Grinch was heading to Whoville very quickly, there was nothing anybody could do about it. Not even if Euchariah would go out to stop him because he was now small and is stuck with some mice. He was missing his family while he was up the castle. But he knew that once he had drunken the Shrink Drink and will do it again, he _will_ grow once again. He was looking out the large window watching if anything was going wrong at all. He still had a chance to try and run out of the castle without any notice, but the mice were just trying to keep him safe.

They also warned Euchariah about Pom Pom, and told him how they once met Lucifer, but they mistakenly named him Lucifee. But Euchariah already new the truth about the name. He looked every name up in the Who-Dictionary.

**Narrator Poem:**

So by then on, Euchariah had an idea,

It was an excellent imaginary idea.

He had to go down and stop the Grinch,

When the mice are saying "Don't go an inch!"

But Euchariah was going to do it anyway,

So he could go out and save the day.

**B.M.P** **Poem:**

When Jaq and Gus were too busy with hiding inside the mouse-hole, Euchariah was about to grab a needle (a huge needle to him) when another sweet, high-pitched voice called out, 'Euchariee. What are you doing.'

There was now a female mouse with a blue cloth for a hat and wearing a pink dress. It looked disappointed.

'I'm just trying to stop the Grinch,' said Euchariah. 'And frankly, how do you know my name.'

'My boyfriend Jaq told me,' said the female mouse with a pink dress and a blue cloth. 'While you were looking out the window.'

Euchariah just remembered that Jaq had said that his girlfriend was named Mary. So this mouse must've been her.

'Well, cool. I think I'll be off then.'

'But the Grinchey will catch you,' said Mary, just as Euchariah was about to run off with the needle and break out of the castle. 'Please come back!'

So the little Who had been stopped and turned around to look at Mary. The other female mice came out wherever they were. The other two which we know, Suzy and Perla had come in front with Mary and get Euchariah from running away. Perla grabbed his hand, Suzy took off his glasses (even though Euchariah could still see a little), and Mary would try to stop him from struggling and squirming.

'Please Euchariee,' said Suzy. 'Please don't go outside. We want you to stay.'

'But why miss,' said Euchariah. 'I've gotta save my town.'

'The Grinchey might be doing only one house,' said Perla.

'Whose house would you think that would be?'

'Cinderelly's old house,' replied Perla.

They took him somewhere where he could be perfectly safer. Suzy gave back his glasses so he would know where he was going at all, and that every mouse thought it was rude with his glasses off. Perla let go of Euchariah's hand and was now near the same basket with that needle, because Mary put the needle away.

* * *

Back at Whoville where Sergeant Samuel McPherson was working, he was still looking out for the Grinch. He saw the Grinch ten miles away from the town and every Who down in Whoville was scared a lot. When Sergeant Samuel McPherson was looking through his giant telescope at the Euphemism.

'Attention to all of Whoville,' said the Sergeant, 'attention. I had just discovered that a small Who has just been blown away by the Sour-Sweet Wind. I don't like the looks of this.'

Grandpa Josiah and Grandma Mariah were not impressed. It might've been Euchariah, but they also thought that it might've been a different Who so their own could still be safe outside. When they kept trying to call for him.

'Euchariah!' yelled Grandpa Josiah. 'Euchariah!'

Still there was no sign of him. But at the Euphemism, Sergeant Samuel McPherson was also looking up that the little Who had fallen into Cinderella's castle.

'Wait a minute,' said Sergeant Samuel McPherson. 'This little Who had fallen through the window of the castle just beyond our point. He seemed to be shrinking while he was been blown into the window.'

**Narrator Poem:**

And so every Who (even Euchariah's family),

Were not all that suspicious as normally.

Now the Grinch was now five miles from Whoville,

So he could scare them all with all his will.

Anything interesting must go on,

We shouldn't let this story take too long.

So can Euchariah Who stop the Grinch once and for all,

Before he becomes the most scariest than all.

**B.M.P Poem:**

So when the Grinch was creaking ever closer, he was smiling with glee, and was getting excited that he was finally going to let them all pay.

'Wow,' said the Grinch with a unpleasant smile. 'This is it Underdog, we are almost there, and now all these Who's problems can commence. That's why I wouldn't stay home on Grinch Night, for two dollars and sixty cents.'

'Are you sure about this Mr Grinch,' said Underdog.

'Of course, of course. I'll give them a pinch.'

So the Grinch laughed with glee and they continued going on, just near the entrance of Whoville they were on.


	7. In An Adventure With The Mice

**Song Poem:**

** (He Is Waiting Until Grinch Night Is Over - chorus)**

The little Who, is now for two, really perfect plans,

But not really, it's so dingy, to go back to Nan's.

The little Who, must stop the Grinch, when he's stopped his rover,

He is waiting until Grinch Night is over.

The little Who, can't go and do, which he had done last year,

The little mice, with some advice, would tell him that it's fear,

So the little Who would always, miss his little clover,

He is waiting until Grinch Night is over.

The Grinch always gets annoyed when the Poku Poku's start shouting,

The Grinch wants them all destroyed when the Moku Moku's start pouting,

And all of Whoville is in very much danger,

When the Grinch would become an arranger.

**(Instrumental) **

**(Repeat other verse)**

The Grinch always gets annoyed when the Poku Poku's start shouting,

The Grinch wants them all destroyed when the Moku Moku's start pouting,

And all of Whoville is in very much danger,

When the Grinch would become an arranger.

The little Who, when he had flew, into the magic castle,

His size is twice, the size of mice, and really he is vassal,

Euchariah must return, to his beloved family moreover,

He is waiting until Grinch Night is over.

He is waiting, until, Grinch Night, is, over.

**Narrator Poem:**

So Euchariah just sat looking through the window,

Where the Grinch had arrived and isn't ready to go.

What was he thinking, the Who's are now toast,

His family was what he had missed the most,

He hoped that his family would not begin to roast.

**B.M.P Poem: **

So then Euchariah sighed, when a mouse had pat him on the shoulder. It was Jaq.

'Don't worry about them,' he said. 'The Grinchey won't come get them.'

'Really,' said Euchariah.

'Zuk,' replied Jaq. He pointed to the chateau where Cinderella used to live and said again, 'The Grinchey takes care of them. Nobody else.'

So then Euchariah sighed with relief, just as Suzy came along. She was looking so happy, and was now caring. She took Euchariah's waist and held him tightly just like his mother did when he was younger, but his mother had died two years ago.

'You really miss your family, don't you Euchariee,' said Suzy.

'Yeah,' said the small Who. 'They are my only living relatives. I just wish I could grow back again to return.'

'Don't worry Euchariee, you can go back, when the Grinchey's gone.'

Suzy held him so tight that she was reminded that Euchariah was her own son. Euchariah was being loved by another being. How kind. But really, he was being embarrassed, he thought. When Suzy let go a minute or two later, while Jaq led Euchariah to a secret hole where they could get out to another room their way. Inside the hole, there lead another one but in the ground, but this time it was really deep.

'Do I have to jump down there?' asked Euchariah to Jaq, along with his other mates, Gus, Bert, Mert and Luke. He was introduced by these other characters as I forgot to mention.

'Don't worry Euchariee,' said Jaq. 'It's only just this hole.'

'Are you sure,' said Euchariah. 'How would I even survive if I jump down.'

'You'll see,' said Gus. 'Hang on to something.'

So then Euchariah took a deep breathe and took his first step down the hole. Then once he did that, he slipped and fell. He tried hanging on to a nail stuck between two walls. When he let go of the nail, he jumped down onto a metal box that was stuck between the two walls. Then suddenly, he landed on the ground safe and sound. Before every one of the mice had all landed together, Euchariah saw light through another mouse-hole. Jaq and Gus were coming out behind him and came out in front of him.

'Zuk-Zuk, out,' said Jaq.

The other mice and Who all agreed. So then Jaq and Gus lead them out but had halted. Every single one of the other mice and Euchariah had bumped into each other as they were halted too. Euchariah took a peek out to see a white cat along with a black one seeming to share some love in a long corridor. Bert and Mert had gasped by the looks of this. Luke was shaking with fear. Gus had gulped. And Jaq said, 'Oh no. Lucifee and Pom Pom. How are we supposed to get out.'

So Jaq, Luke, Bert and Mert retreated back into the mouse-hole, but except for Gus and Euchariah. Soon they were both pulled back at the same time. So Euchariah now realized that either one of them were Lucifer and Pom Pom. As they were back in the mouse-hole just incase they were about to be harmed if ever the cats would see them, Jaq made an announcement.

'Now, one of us,' he told the others, 'will have to sneak out.' So then he pointed out his tail and cried, 'Hup!'

All the other mice (except for Euchariah) wrapped their own tails around Jaq's. They were waiting for the small Who boy to come up and do the same thing.

'Come on Euchariee,' said Jaq. 'No need to be scared. Hup!'

'But I don't have a tail,' replied Euchariah. 'I'm just a normal Who, I'm not like you guys.'

'Well then, you go,' said Jaq.

All the mice were begging Euchariah to go, because he was the only Who in this group. Gus shook his hand. Luke and Jaq were waving goodbye. Even Bert and Mert were praying to god. Well, here 'goes, thought Euchariah as he gulped and took a few steps out of the hole. He was shaking a bit as he stood outside. When he was outside, he spotted the same drink that had shrunken him before just on a small round table. Maybe that was why he was on an adventure with the mice. So he started sneaking over to the table before Lucifer and Pom Pom would see him at all.

Bert and Mert were peeking through the mouse-hole to see if everything was going ok at all. And everything did go ok.

**Narrator Poem: **

So when the small Who climbed up the table,

Where the Shrink Drink was sitting right on it's label.

He will sip the drink until he'll grow,

When the Sour-Sweet Wind would just not blow**. **

**B.M.P Poem: **

Euchariah went to unscrew the Shrink Drink's bottle, and to pour it into a little cap that must've come from a toy. Then suddenly, he made a disturbing noise that had distracted Lucifer and Pom Pom. Now was his chance to run, but if he ran, he would, spill the drink. Now how was he supposed to get out of here? The other mice were calling for him. But Euchariah tried to go as slow as he could, when Lucifer had jumped up and was trying to attack the small Who. Then that was how he spilt the cap, so he forgot about the Shrink Drink and started running back to the mouse-hole.

'Euchariee!' cried Jaq. 'The drink! The drink!'

So then Euchariah turned back and tried to get the drink again. But Pom Pom blocked his way and Lucifer had caught him with his bare paws. So then Luke went and grabbed a fork that was left in the hole, to try and get the cat in bottom. Mert had joined him, as well as Bert. As they charged and shot straight at the bottom, the cat yowled and jumped in the air to give time for Euchariah to run back into the hole. When Euchariah ran back in the hole, he ran into Jaq's arms, where he was safe from the danger.

'Are you ok Euchariee?' asked Jaq politely, while hugging the little Who.

'I'm alright,' replied Euchariah. 'I'm alright.'

Bert, Mert and Luke returned before the cats would get them without the fork.

'Let's go,' said Gus.

**Narrator Poem: **

So the mice and Who returned to Cinderella's room,

As they returned there was now a broom.

And the mice and Who would have to resume,

One other time as there will be no doom.


	8. Euchariah Runs Away

**B.M.P Poem:**

'Euchariah!' yelled Grandpa Josiah. 'Come home!'

'Come back here Euchariah!' yelled Grandma Mariah.

But it was still no use, Euchariah was never coming back. He was still out there somewhere. It was impossible now, even if the Grinch is still at the Termaine's chateau, there was still time to get Euchariah to come back.

* * *

When Euchariah and the other mice had returned to the only safe room in the castle, he was still on about his first adventure with the mice. He was trying to forget all about it when he tripped over a bent nail.

'Oh no,' said Jaq. 'Are you all right?'

'Yes I'm fine,' replied Euchariah.

Indeed he wasn't hurt at all, he survived the nail. He didn't get any cuts at all. Only his glasses came off again. Just at that moment, he saw a figure picking up his glasses. Euchariah thought that it really was an Asian. So when he got back his glasses and put them on, it wasn't an Asian again. It was Mary the mouse. She was holding a blue jacket in her hands, and seemed to be trying to give it to Euchariah. Then he tried to think fast to let her know that it's somebody else's.

'Well that's a nice jacket,' said Euchariah.

'Why thank you dear,' replied Mary sweetly.

'Probably Jaq right here is waiting for you to give it to him.'

'No, this isn't for Jaq, this is for you Euchariee.'

'That's ok,' said Jaq, 'I've a-got one already.'

Euchariah didn't even understand. These mice were keeping him in peril as if this was his home.

**Narrator Poem:**

Euchariah just couldn't take it anymore,

He wanted to get out of this place by four.

And the more the mice breed him, the more they find love,

And when Euchariah was tired of it, he was ready to shove.

**B.M.P Poem:**

'I won't take it!' blurted Euchariah. The other mice had all gasped. 'You just used me as a very speacial guest! And now you've found love and tried to do your best!'

'No way,' said Gus looking worried. 'We're protecting you from the Grinchey.'

'You know what!' yelled Euchariah. 'I won't wait here until the Grinch is gone! I am getting out of here right now, so long!'

And then Euchariah stomped right to the same mouse-hole where he was confronted by the cats. Mary had tears coming out of her eyes, and she was heart-broken. Jaq tried to confront her but she still cried. Because she didn't like the how Euchariah had contorted her like that. Before Euchariah was about to go through the hole, he was stopped by Suzy and Perla.

'Please Euchariee,' said Perla. 'Please don't go. We love you.'

'Well I don't love you,' said Euchariah rudely. 'I'm not like you guys and I shouldn't have gotten here in the first place.'

'Oh come on Euchariee,' said Suzy. 'I know we've been so kind to you. But you can't just be rude to anybody here. You can just say "Oh no thank you." if you don't want it.'

'I don't care,' snarled Euchariah. 'Now get out of my way.'

So them the small Who boy, who was now so grumpy and not impressed, shoved the two female mice out of his way. They both became worried with him as he left. Every mouse in the castle did. They were crying but did not do it out loud. One of the female mice missed him more than the males. While Euchariah was running away, he was going to confront the cats again. But this time, it was only just Pom Pom. The small Who did his best by walking ten feet away from the mouse-hole, getting near the small round table again. Then suddenly, Pom Pom was distracted again, but Euchariah shouted, 'I'm no mouse! I'm just an ordinary Who!'

Pom Pom had jumped into the air as if she was zapped by a taser. Then Euchariah continued walking.

* * *

Back at Whoville, Grandpa Josiah and Grandma Mariah were sitting on their bed missing Euchariah. Their grand kids did not ever come in their room because they needed peace. The Grinch was still at the Termaine's chateau, and had never come over to anyone else's. Josiah and Mariah wondered why the Grinch was taking too long. Maybe the Termaine's were just doing this to let the Sour-Sweet Wind to die out. Josiah and Mariah both sighed.

'He's never around, isn't he?' said Grandma Mariah.

'No he isn't,' said Grandpa Josiah.

'I hope that the Grinch hasn't caught him, or maybe that he's still in that castle as a tiny Who.'

'Who cares. It's just a shame without Euchariah.'

And they both sighed again then put their hands on their faces.

* * *

**Song Poem:**

**("He Is Wandering Through The Castle" - Chorus)**

He is wandering through the castle,

No longer is it charming,

He is wandering around in Grinch Night,

And it's really quiet alarming.

He is wandering through the castle,

If the mice are there he'll bark,

He is wandering around in the building,

Lost forever in the dark.

He is wandering through the castle,

Until he comes to the Sour-Sweet Wind,

He will never rest until he's outside,

And go out in the Grinch Night Wind.

**Narrator Poem:**

After too much time wandering around,

Euchariah had already made it to the ground,

Where there was no cats to become a hound.

There wasn't anyway to get through the gates though,

So he could go out where the wind would blow.

There was no way in, there was no way out,

Euchariah would simply never get out.

**B.M.P Poem:**

Looks like Euchariah was trapped in the castle forever. There was no open passage anywhere. The mice were right, he can't go anywhere until the Grinch is gone. But he didn't even care for what the mice say, he just wanted to go back home. Euchariah was thinking that he must not be seen by every human in the castle or he is done for. But then he started thinking about Jaq, Gus, Mary, Perla, and Suzy. He thought of how terrible he had been to those mice and how he could return to them and make friends with them once again. Just at this moment, there came big green smoke coming from under the gates. It came back and fourth at the little Who, then suddenly knocked him out, to make his nightmare he had earlier come true. Euchariah was going to be confronted the Paraphernalia monsters again.

* * *

**Narrator Poem:**

Euchariah Who woke up in a town hall room,

Where people were staring at him ready for his doom.

Up stood a eighteenth-century judge,

Which looked like that all over his face was fudge.

But wait, they weren't any old eighteenth-century ministers,

They were the imaginary monsters dressed also like sinisters.

**B.M.P Poem:**

'Euchariah Who,' said the judge monster. 'With a family with _iah_ at the end of their names, the Who who lives in Whoville, we commit your crimes of running away from the Grinch.'

Euchariah stood up scared stiff.

'But. But-'

'And you have therefore been found ... _Guilty_!'

'No. No, you don't understand.'

But the judge and the other ministers dressed as sinisters would not listen to every word he said.

'And as for punishment for your vicious crimes ... _Execution_!'

Euchariah was now trying to run away, but was chained and could not go anywhere.

'No,' he said.

'Do you have anything to say for yourself?' asked the judge with fudge on his face.

'I was only just trying to stop him from coming to Whoville,' said Euchariah. 'But the wind had blown me away, and I had come to the castle.'

'Aye!' barked the judge. 'You were sneaking into that castle without permission! You were living with the mice!'

But this time, Euchariah didn't even think "Mice" he thought, my nightmare has come true.

So then the judge with fudge all over his face ordered his ministers dressed as sinisters to take Euchariah to prison, where he will forever be in a hell-ground becoming a slave. And after twenty years, they will kill him.

'Please!' Euchariah tried to call out loudly. 'The mice were only trying to protect me!'

'And kill you, they are deadly and you know it!' yelled the judge.

'You're wrong, they are the good guys,' Euchariah was now so scared that he could only say a loud whisper. The ministers had a firm grip on him that he could never get out of their tight grip.

'Stop your lying and SILENCE!' barked the Judge with fudge. 'Remove him from my sight!'

The ministers dressed as sinisters put Euchariah in a coffin, but Euchariah kicked the monsters and got out of the coffin.

'That's it!' yelled Euchariah. 'I'll make you all sorry for what you're doing!'

And that was how Euchariah was managed to escape from every monster there was.


	9. Grinch Is Gonna Get You

**Narrator Poem: **

As all of Whoville saw, there was green smoke everywhere,

It was only heading to the castle that should be aware.

How could it be, the Grinch wasn't finished with one house,

But no, it was going for something the size of a mouse.

As Grandpa Josiah said...

**Song Poem: **

**("I Wouldn't Go Out On A Night Like This [Reprise]" - Josiah) **

So I suggest we stay indoors tonight,

Our problems are immense.

I wouldn't go out on a night like this,

For sixty-six million six hundred thousand dollars and an extra sixty six cents!

**Narrator Poem:**

...And he said it in his head.

And in Euchariah's thoughts, he was invaded,

By the Paraphernalia monsters who he evaded.

The Judge with Fudge was coming after him,

While the others were waiting for the Grim.

**Song Poem:**

**("Grinch Is Gonna Get Ya" - Monsters)**

Euchariah, Euchariah.

This is it, hah. This is it, hah.

Grinch is gonna get ya, Grinch is gonna get ya.

Mitchen Bi paha la. Yah!

Euchariah, Euchariah, Euchariah, Euchariah.

This is is, this is it.

Grinch is gonna get ya, Grinch is gonna get ya, Grinch is gonna get ya, Grinch is gonna get ya. Yah!

Mitchen bi paha la. Yah!

Mitchen bi paha la. Yah!

**B.M.P Poem: **

Though scared out of his wits, Euchariah bravely tried to keep on his toes long enough for the Sour-Sweet Wind to die down. Soon he was in the middle of nowhere, there were wiggly trees and flying eyebrows flying every where.

Soon the mocking voice of the Judge with fudge on his face shouted: 'Who! We know you're out there!'

Euchariah tried to step away from the Paraphernalia monsters, until he stepped on a Squishy Squaggle (a little green creature that sneaks around all the time). It caused itself to shriek which also made the Judge with Fudge shriek, 'There!'

So then Euchariah tried getting away again, while more monsters that seemed to be only legs were coming his way.

**Song Poem:**

** ("Members Of The Un-Human Race" - Monsters) **

No, I wouldn't step here!

And I wouldn't step there!

I wouldn't only step 'round with the greatest of care!

And it's hopeless to try to escape through the air!

It's prime time for spooks, We are every which where!

No, you can't turn your back!

And you can't turn your face!

Without meeting some member of the un-human race!

We're a grizzly, gruzzly, ghastly disgrace!

Yes, it's prime time for the spooks, we're all over the place!

**Narrator Poem: **

While the un-human creatures were about to go "SLICE",

There would simply be a so called Dology Dice.

Where the little Who could fall in a huge pile of rice,

And no monster in this world was very nice.

He felt bad of running away from the mice,

But too late, there was absolutely no precise.

**B.M.P Poem: **

Back where the mice were living on their own, Jaq and Gus were planning of going downstairs to bring back Euchariah and tell him how sorry they were. So they both went the same way where they were confronted by the two cats, then went every same way where Euchariah had simply went through, because they were sniffing. Then when they got all the way down to the very end of the castle, Jaq and Gus saw the huge green smoke going around the poor small Who.

'Come on Gus Gus,' said Jaq. 'Let's a-save Euchariee. Let's a-save Euchariee.'

'Eh,' muttered Gus as he watched what was happening to Euchariah in the bush of smoke. Until he shrieked and covered his eyes. 'Oh, no, no, no, no, no!'

'Come on Gus Gus,' said Jaq pulling Gus by the hair and pulling him back behind himself, then turned around to face him and continued, 'now listen here. We can save Euchariee. Smoke won't get us.'

'But Grinchey-'

'Grinchey was lying. Now let's go.'

And then Jaq grabbed a tiny little rope that only the mice could use, and tied it up on another nail that was found in the castle. He told Gus to take his hand so they could both go down, then suddenly, they jumped ... and they swung ... and they thumped ... and they clung. They didn't get Euchariah yet is what I'm just meaning to say. But as the two mice were in the smoke, they were confronted by the Paraphernalia monsters too. Jaq was wrong, it did work on them.

While Euchariah was waiting for the Sour-Sweet Wind to die down when he was confronted by sureal imaginary, numerous monsters, he saw the Termaine's trying to get away, but this time they looked terribly terrible. They looked like they were part of the army of monsters. When the Judge with fudge was still after the small Who, he tried to get away while the ugly forms of Cinderella's stepfamily were catching him.

Jaq and Gus were just underwater as they found a giant lobster that would kill them and eat their meat. But gladly, both Jaq and Gus got sucked up in a pipe.

Euchariah struggled to get out of the grip of the three ugly women. The Termaine's were still coming after him as well as the Judge with fudge all over his face, along with the ministers dressed as sinisters.

Jaq and Gus were climbing up a ladder to get up through a hold in the roof, while some winged things came from one of the holes and were swooping them. Then Jaq almost fell just when Gus caught him by the tail before it was time for his death.

Euchariah came running down the stairs, the enemies still chasing after him. Jaq and Gus were coming up those same stairs. Euchariah wasn't getting too far away from those beasts, they were catching up. Jaq and Gus noticed him being caught by those creatures and went to save him.

Outside both of their heads, the smoke seemed to be shading. Just when the Who and the two mice found each other, then they snapped out of all this nonsense, and had returned back to the castle safe and sound. Euchariah took a sniff of the air, the Sour-Sweet Wind was blowing away and Grinch Night is finally over.

* * *

Back in Whoville, the Grinch had finished with the Termaine's and was not just in time to deal with the rest of the town.

'Well I'll be Grinched,' said the Grinch to himself.

'Well too bad Mr Grinch,' said Underdog. 'You tried your best you know.'

'Why thank you,' replied the Grinch. 'Now let's take this bucket out of here, and let's get back to Mount Crumpit.' But Underdog had done nothing at all. 'Underdog, are you listening.'

'No,' batted Underdog. 'I'm otherworked by you already. How about I teach you a little lesson.'

And by this moment, Underdog chucked the Grinch into the Paraphernalia Wagon (where the green ash of smoke came from) then pushed it down the hill, so the Grinch cannot return forever. At last, there was no slave for that mean old Grinch, Underdog was wondering what might happen to him.

* * *

Then by that time when all of this craziness had finished, Euchariah returned to Cinderella's room and met the mice once again. He decided to tell them that Grinch Night was over and that he could now go home to his grandparents. But then Euchariah knew that how much he will miss the mice by now, because they were his best friends after all.

**Narrator Poem: **

So we'll find out on the next chapter we go on,

As Euchariah will tell the mice, "So Long".


	10. And They All Lived Happily Ever After

**B.M.P Poem: **

Now that Euchariah and his mice friends were back together again, he wasn't waiting to say goodbye to them. He got to know them so well now and it would be so sad to leave. That is what the mice would feel too if Euchariah had left them all, going back to his grand-family.

'Hey guys,' said Euchariah to all the mice in the room. 'I'm back.'

'Euchariee's back,' said both Jaq and Gus, 'Euchariee's back!'

Then they've all come to meet him once again, and probably tell him how sorry they were when he left. Just when Perla, Suzy and Mary were coming in front first, and when Bert, Mert and Luke weren't coming in at all, but were still happy that Euchariah came back.

'We're sorry Euchariee,' said Mary apologetically.

'That's ok,' replied Euchariah. 'And do you know what?'

'What?' asked all the mice in the room.

'Once Grinch Night is over, the Sour-Sweet Wind would stop a-howlin'. And when the Sour-Sweet Wind stops a-howlin', the Poku Poku's would stop a-shoutin'. And when the Poku Poku's stop a-shoutin' and the pond stops runklin' and grunklin', the Moku Moku's would stop a-poutin'. And when the Moku Moku's stop a-poutin', the Grinch would stop a-prowlin'.'

The mice had all murmured to each other. Every single one of them. Except for only just the five, Jaq, Gus, Suzy, Mary and Perla who were now ready to say their goodbyes. But before they do, they just wanted to congratulate their very special guest his welcome.

'You know what?' said Euchariah.

'Zuk Euchariee,' said Suzy.

'All this time when we got to know each other, you really are my best's friends I've ever met.'

'Aww, that's so sweet,' said Perla.

'Zuk-Zuk, sweet of ya,' said Jaq.

'Thank _you_, Euchariee,' said Gus.

'How kind of ya,' said Suzy.

'And I suppose that you still don't want my jacket I made for you,' said Mary. 'I am ok with whatever you choose.' She took out the same old blue jacket she was holding that time when Euchariah ran away. 'And I suggest I would keep it for someone else.'

'Actually Mary,' said Euchariah. 'For your effort (and the rest of you) of protecting me from the Grinch, I do as well want to take that jacket.'

Suddenly, Mary's eyes opened so wide it almost touched her mouth. 'Really?' she asked sweetly.

'Yeah,' said Euchariah.

Just then, Mary jumped into the air, and rushed over to him and hugged him. Euchariah hugged her back. He didn't realize how pleased she was of himself, when this hug took a minute.

'Oh darling I'm so proud of you,' said Mary sweetly.

Then as the hug was finished, she handed the jacket to Euchariah. Then Euchariah came to Jaq and gave him a hug too.

'I'll miss you Jaq,' he said.

'I'll miss you too Euchariee,' replied Jaq.

This hug didn't go on longer than the other. It was almost too quick. So by the time that hug was finished, Euchariah came to Gus and hugged him.

'Goodbye Gus,' he said.

'Eh,' said Gus a little shy. 'Goodbye Euchariee.'

Then when that hug was finished, the small Who came to Perla, when she said politely, 'Oh, I do love hugs.' As he came and hugged her. It was thirty seconds, this hug. And when that hug was finished, Perla continued, 'I'll never forget you.'

'And see ya Perla,' said Euchariah before turning to Suzy.

Then when Euchariah got his last hug from Suzy, he said, 'Goodbye Suzy, I'll miss you as well.'

'Me too,' said Suzy.

**Narrator Poem: **

And when it was time to go, Euchariah waved goodbye,

Then he walked the through the mouse-hole before time would fly.

All the other mice were calling out 'Goodbye! Goodbye!'

And then Euchariah had to go no less than high.

He went to main corridor, then to the main gate,

Which was finally open for him to statiscate.

**B.M.P Poem: **

In the Euphemism, Sergeant Samuel McPherson was telling every Who down in Woville, 'Well that was the greatest story I have ever seen. I just saw a Who boy grow just behind that tree. Looks like, he came out from the castle.'

The family with _iah_ and the end of their names couldn't even believe who that boy was. It was their grandson.

'Look Mariah,' Grandpa Josiah told Grandma Mariah. 'There's Euchariah.'

Glad that Euchariah was alive, they came outside of their house to see the small Who coming right to their way. The family were calling for Euchariah to come down to their place. And while they were doing that, Grandma Mariah told Grandpa Josiah, 'What an unusual way to head home from the Euphemism.'

As Euchariah came right home, Max the dog jumped right at him a licked him. Just then, Grandma Mariah came in front and hugged him then said, 'Oh my little hero has returned.'

'Grandma,' said Euchariah. 'You're embarrassing me.' But he seemed to have a smile on his face, while looking back at the others.

'Welcome back my grandson,' said Grandpa Josiah.

Everyone was so happy because they all together again, and it was a proper family once again.

* * *

As the Grinch kept on sliding down the hill away from the kingdom, his Paraphernalia wagon fell into a swamp filled with new mud which he seemed to be sinking in.

'Oh darn Underdog!' cried the Grinch. 'I knew I shouldn't have trusted him! But wait, the hypno-vision, it must be a short time lasting machine. Oh well then, the Sour-Sweet Wind will be coming back again, and I will be coming back.'

Then soon the Grinch laughed his head off ignoring what bad thing was happening to him. Until he had realized, _wasn't I sinking in something?_

Then he had simply yelped for any help, but there wasn't anybody to help him at all. There he went, going down, down, down into the mud where he will never come back.

* * *

Every Who in Whoville was so happy because the Grinch is gone forever, as well as the Sour-Sweet Wind. So then finally every Halloween, little Who boys and girls can go out trick-or-treating. So then they started to sing along...

**Song Poem: **

**("There Goes The Grinch [2nd Version]" - Chorus)**

The nasty old Sour-Sweet Wind has blown away.

All the Poku Poku shoutin's shouted itself away.

Gone is the Grinch in the new mud far away.

Hey, gone is the Grinch, that Grinch has gone away.

Sing hollygollylujah wind has gone away.

Sing hollygollylujah, sing tra-la-pullyea.

Sing whozaza pullyea in the new mud far away.

Sing hollygollylujah Grinch has gone away.

**Narrator Poem: **

Even Euchariah and Max had their photographs once again,

By those men who we call, "the stylized men".

Every Who was celebrating a party at nine p.m.

They didn't know why but it was only good for them.

While the Grinch kept going down, down, down ,down,

Into the mud where he'll forever stay to drown,

Nothing could cheer him up, not even a clown.

**B.M.P Poem: **

This had also meant that all three of the Termaine's had been stuck in the Paraphernalia world forever. They were only trying to let the Sour-Sweet Wind stop themselves, but they kept being too silly, which caused them to become one of the monsters. Then every Who down in Whoville got out some Who candy, ready for the little Who boys and girls to go out trick-or-treating. Even Jaq, Gus, Luke and either Bert or Mert were watching every thing exciting going on down there. Then soon when it was finished, Mary appeared in front of Jaq.

'Well hello,' said Jaq.

'Hello my dear,' said Mary.

Then the both of these two mice as a couple had kissed at the end of this story. But wait! Before we go, Jaq just wants to say, 'So long everyone.' Now we can go.


End file.
